The Date
by Red Page
Summary: Usually the guy asks the girl out right? Well, she got tired of waiting and asked him out. They have their first date with lunch, fun at the beach, and a few laughs for the heck of it. Takumi oneshot.


**Hello readers, this is my first official fanfiction. I'm so excited. Can't wait to see how this turns out.**

"**Hey, get on with it."**

**Here's my buddy and OC, Andrew Gate. He has short, messy, black hair and emerald green eyes. He always wears a yellow T-shirt, a black and red jacket, a pair of khaki pants, and white tennis shoes.**

"**I'm Andrew! You might see me around at some point along with many other new faces. I'm here to make sure **

**Red Page doesn't do anything stupid."**

**Gee thanks. -_-**

"**Anytime." =)**

**Okay, let's get on with the fic. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!**

**********

The sounds of snoring filled the teenager's room showing that Takuya Kanbara was sleeping in. It was 11 in the morning and he was still in a very deep sleep. His leg was sticking out of his bed, which was on a window sill, and dangling a foot off the ground.

The curtain over the window blocked any light that would go through and disturb the boy. There were small traces of light but it wasn't strong enough to wake him up.

There was a sudden ringing startling Takuya, who fell on the floor with a thud. He looked and saw that the ringing came from his phone. "Should have turned you off." He mumbled and picked up the phone. "Yo?"

"_Takuya, are you busy?_"

"Zoe? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Takuya asked not even knowing what time it was.

"_You dolt. It's 11 in the morning._"

Takuya scratched the back of his head and laughed to himself. "Oh really? Well, um, what did you wanna talk about?"

"_Right, well… I wanted to ask you something about what happened in the Digital World. Can you meet me in the park?_"

"Sure." Takuya said with a yawn. "What time?"

"_In an hour._"

"Alrighty then. See ya later." Takuya hung up and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. "Well, better take a shower."

It took him 15 minutes to do everything needed in the bathroom.

Takuya was drying his hair when he came out. "Ah, that hit the spot! Squeaky clean! Now, what to wear?"

He looked in his closet and stopped for a moment. "Why do I even care? I mean, I'm just meeting Zoe at the park. Sure it's nice to see her but do I really need to get dressed up? And why am I talking to myself?" he shrugged and got dressed.

He decided to go with a pair of blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt, a red jacket, and his red sneakers. He took a wristwatch from his drawer. His eyes widened when he couldn't find his goggles. "Oh man! Where are they?" He rummaged through his room leaving everything in a wreck before finding them dangling on the ceiling fan. "Oh yeah! I put them up there for safe keeping. It's official, I'm an idiot."

Takuya grabbed his phone and his wallet before running to the front door.

In the living room where his parents and his little brother. "Going out!"

"Come back for dinner okay?" his mother asked.

Takuya nodded and walked out to the train station.

…30 minutes later…

Takuya got off the train and walked to the park. "Hmm… Wonder what Zoe wants to talk to me about. Maybe she found something cool to show me, or maybe she found a juicy little secret. Nah, that's probably not it. Well, whatever it is, I'll find out when I meet her."

…Zoe's house, earlier that day…

Zoe woke up and looked at her clock. It was 10 in the morning. The blond sat up and stretched her limbs before she walked to the bathtub.

She got in the tub filled with water and began to relax. 'Just relax Zoe. Today's going to be the best day of your life. Today's the day you go out with Takuya.'

She felt her cheeks brighten just by thinking about it. She loved the way he looked, the way he talked, the way he was with her. She spent a whole hour in the tub thinking about Takuya's smiling face. Once she was finished she got out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around her delicate body. She reached for her phone. It was 11. She dialed Takuya's number and waited patiently.

"_Yo?_" she heard his voice sleepily.

"Takuya, you busy?" she asked looking out the window.

"_Zoe? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?_"

Zoe sighed. "You dolt. It's 11 in the morning." She told him annoyed. She heard him laugh uncomfortably.

"_Oh really? Well, um, what did you wanna talk about?_"

She blushed lightly when she tried telling him. She shook the feeling off. "Right, well… I wanted to ask you something about what happened in the Digital World. Can you meet me in the park?"

He yawned before he spoke. "_Sure. What time?_"

"In an hour." She said anxiously.

"_Alrighty then. See you later._" He hung up.

Zoe pumped her fist into the air happily. She then walked to her closet. "Let's see. What'll impress him the most?" she smiled when she found the perfect thing, a lavender spaghetti strap dress that stopped above her knees.

Once she was dressed she combed her hair and applied a bit of make-up and lip gloss. Satisfied she slipped into white sandals.

She took a final glance at herself to make sure everything was perfect. She snapped her fingers when she remembered something. The blond looked through her drawers and pulled out a golden bracelet with a purple jewel crafted in. It was a birthday gift from Takuya.

Zoe slipped it on and walked downstairs. "Mom? I'm going to the park to meet a friend!"

"Wait a minute!" her mother walked up to her. "Who are you going to see?"

The blond blushed again. "Well, it's Takuya."

"You mean that boy who got sick from eating too much candy at your birthday party last year?" her mother asked and got a nod. "He was adorable. I've never seen a boy quite like him. He's special."

"I know. That's why I'm going to see him. I'm going to tell him how I feel." Zoe said trying to leave but her mother grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Good luck honey."

With that, Zoe walked out the front door and walked to the bus stop. She got on the bus and arrived in the park in around 25 minutes. She got down and sat on the bench and waited patiently letting her mind drift off.

…With Takuya…

"Almost noon. Better hurry up." Takuya quickened his pace and arrived to the park looking for his friend. He noticed her sitting on a bench. She looked beautiful. "Wow." He shook his head and walked to her. "Hey Zoe!"

Zoe saw Takuya and smiled. He was perfect to her in every way. She tried to hide her blush and luckily she did. "Hey Takuya."

"What's up?" he asked her. "What did you wanna talk about?" he sat next to her and smiled.

Her face was blushing again. She looked away for a moment to the lake. "Do you remember the promise that I made to you back in the Digital World?"

Takuya thought for a second. 'She made a promise? What was it?' It suddenly hit him. His cheeks turned red when he spoke. "Do you mean the date?"

She nodded then gulped. Her face was redder than a tomato. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Takuya was silent. He smiled. "I'd love to." His response made her heart jump. "So why didn't you ask earlier?"

"Actually, I was waiting for you to ask me but after a year I got tired of it." She answered making him uncomfortable. "You do know it's proper for the guy to ask the girl, right? Not the other way around."

"Um, oops." He scratched the back of his head. "Um, how 'bout we hit rewind for a sec?" he replayed his movements for about ten seconds before speaking. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Zoe laughed at what he just did. "That was so corny!"

The brunet laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You think?" she asked sarcastically. She got up and looked up at the sky. "You hungry?"

His stomach growled loudly. "Starving and I know the perfect place to go." Takuya got up and led the girl to a small café. It had a cute little Italian theme. "That's Tory's Café. Has amazing pizza."

"Cool." Zoe sat down in an outdoor table with her date.

"Hi there." The waitress came to them. "My name's Tina. What can I get you?"

"One of those small pizzas with pepperoni, olives, peppers, and Italian sausage!" Takuya answered happily. He knew his stomach would be happy with this choice.

"Good choice. Now, what would you guys like to drink?" Tina asked after writing what they ordered on her notepad.

"Lemonade for me please?" Zoe asked.

"Coke for me." Takuya said.

Tina walked away leaving them alone.

Zoe started to giggle to herself at the memory she was remembering.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Takuya asked nudging at Zoe's shoulder.

"Do you remember when Koji was dressed up as a girl and pretended to be JP's date for the dance?" Zoe asked getting Takuya to laugh. "It was hilarious, especially when you actually thought he was a girl and started to hit on him."

Takuya stopped laughing. "I can't believe I did that. So, um, what do you think made Koji gave in?"

"JP played the best friend card and bribed him with tickets to the Linkin Park concert." Zoe answered. "So, what do you think of Linkin Park?"

"Don't really care for it. I prefer Sum 41. The totally rock!" Takuya answered and pretended to play the electric guitar. While he was playing around he leaned too far back and tipped over. He yelped when he hit the floor. He quickly got up and fixed himself hoping that no one else saw that. His face was slightly red from embarrassment. "So, how 'bout you? What's your favorite band?" he asked hoping to forget what just happened.

"Personally, I prefer Nickleback." Zoe answered honestly. She felt a strange unbelieving stare. "What? I love their music."

"Whatever, all I know is that Sum 41 kicks butt!" Takuya pumped his fist in the air.

"Careful or you fall down again." Tina told him making Zoe laugh and Takuya sigh. She put the pizza on the table. "Enjoy."

Takuya grabbed the biggest piece and chomped down on the slice. "Absolutely delicious! I haven't had pizza this good in like forever!"

Zoe, on the other hand, took a small bite. She smiled with delight. "You have great taste in toppings."

"I may not know how to cook but knowing which toppings are good make up for it." Takuya told her and took a large gulp of his coke. "Ah! Coke, the king of sodas!"

"Whatever you say Takuya." Zoe muttered and drank her lemonade. "What do you wanna do when we're done?"

"I feel like hitting the beach." Takuya stated. "I was planning on going there today."

"That'll give me the chance to wear that new bikini I bought." Zoe stated innocently making her date choke on his pizza.

He swallowed the pizza was bright red in the cheeks. "Did you say 'bikini'?"

"Yeah, I bought it yesterday when my mom took me shopping." Zoe answered leaving the brunet speechless. "I could also work on my tan."

Takuya turned away and wiped the blood that suddenly spurted out. "Get it together Kanbara." He whispered to himself. He shook his head violently. He turned around to face her when the blood was gone. "Let's finish this pizza!"

…30 minutes later at the beach…

"You done in there? We're burning daylight Zoe." Takuya said banging on her changing room door. He was in a simple pair of red trunks.

"Just go find us a spot!" she yelled. "I'll be out in a second!"

He groaned and walked off through the sand and laid two towels and an umbrella in an empty space. He laid there and looked up at the blue sky. The sound of giggling filled his ears.

Takuya sat up and saw the giggling coming from a couple of girls who were looking at his direction.

One of them waved.

Takuya blinked a couple of times. He looked to the left, right, and right behind him seeing no one responding. He then pointed at himself receiving a nod. He pointed his thumb to the changing room and got a couple of disappointed sighs from the girls.

"Hey Takuya."

He turned around and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was Zoe in a red bikini showing off her feminine features. He fell backwards knocked out with a nosebleed. His eyes were spiraling round and round.

"Oh boy, should have known this was too much." Zoe muttered.

Takuya woke up and felt his nose. There was no blood.

"You really need to work on that." Zoe stated. "How can we have fun when you go unconscious every time you look at me?"

Takuya sighed. "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing you…" Takuya gulped. "…in this way."

"You saw more back in the Digital World, remember?" Zoe asked.

Takuya blushed. "To think that day started off so well and ended that painful."

"It was more embarrassing than painful. You and JP barged in while I was naked." Zoe said turning red just by thinking about that incident. "And to top it off, you and JP changed in front of me."

"Can't we just forget about it?" Takuya asked.

Zoe nodded and then stood up. "Want to go in the water with me?"

Takuya grinned and ran to the water with her.

They waded until they were knee deep in water. Takuya started a water fight when he splashed the blond.

She splashed him back. She then shoved his head in the water who was wailing his arms out wildly. Zoe lifted his head out of the water. "Do you give?"

Takuya smiled wickedly and jumped backward submerging the girl in the water. He then got up.

Zoe got up and gasped for air. "That was a cheap trick!" she screamed the last word because the boy picked her up bridal style. "Don't you dare."

"Bombs away." Takuya said and dropped Zoe into the water. "Having fun?"

The blond got up. Her hair was in her face. A wave suddenly knocked her into him causing the two of them to fall backwards. She was right on top of him.

They just stared into each other's eyes feeling something come over them. The two slowly inched closer to each other and closed their eyes. Right when they were about to kiss another wave towered over them ruining the moment.

Zoe got up and waded to the shore. "I'm going to work on my tan now."

Takuya sighed and walked to his seat. He sat down Indian style and checked his phone which was in the carry on back Zoe brought. It was 3:09.

"Were we about to have our first kiss?" Zoe asked looking at Takuya.

"Yeah, we were." Takuya answered quietly. He felt her grab his hand. He turned to see her smiling and smiled himself. "But I think we'll get other chances."

Zoe nodded.

They lied down and took a peaceful nap with their hands intertwined.

…4:20 p.m….

The couple arrived at Zoe's house. "You wanna see a movie tonight?"

"Sure." Takuya answered and turned to walk away. "See ya tonight!"

Zoe groaned. She ran up to Takuya and turned him around. Zoe then did something that shocked the brunet. She kissed him. She only kissed him for five seconds before pulling away.

The blond ran back to her front door and waved before going inside.

Takuya put his fingers on his lips where she kissed him. "Wow." He then looked at his phone. With that Takuya ran home with anticipation for the upcoming movie date.

The End

**********

**And cut! That's a wrap!**

"**Why are you talking like that?"**

**I feel like directing so I'm directing.**

"**People are going to think you're weird."**

**Oh shut up! Well, there you have it folks. Hope you like it. Please review so I'll know when I can go on with the next one. Bye!**


End file.
